


Need Your Touch

by Grima_Buddies



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Chrobin - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, You Know I Had To Do It To Em, kinda??, there’s not enough gay chrobin fics here cmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grima_Buddies/pseuds/Grima_Buddies
Summary: Robin has a nightmare and seeks Chrom's comfort





	Need Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> TuckØ time again
> 
> If you are wondering Chrom’s maiden wife died giving birth to Lucina so that’s why Lucina is alive and Chrom is allowed to bang Robin k.
> 
> Enjoy the sin my dudes

Robin woke up breathing rapidly. Not again.

It happens every night, he gets this nightmare. The one where he kills Chrom with his bare hands (and a lightning bolt to the gut). Ever since the fateful event where Lucina reveals who must have killed her father. He wakes up in the middle of every night afraid. He wants Chrom right there beside him when he wakes up. To hold him. To remind him that he is still right there with him. Robin decides he is going to seek him out for comfort.

“Chrom?”  
Robin quietly opened the flap to the exhalt's tent to see him fast asleep in his tent. It floods Robin with relief to see him alive and peaceful. He quietly walks over to his cot and sits next to the sleeping figure, stroking the blue bangs away from his closed eyelids. Robin smiles, Chrom is so handsome when he’s asleep. Well, he’s handsome in any situation in all honesty, but Robin is appreciating the moment as it is.  
Chrom eventually opens his azure eyes sleepily, coaxed into wakefulness by Robin's gentle fingers.  
“Robin...” he whispers sleepily.  
“Hey,” the silverette responds.  
“Did you have another nightmare?”  
“Yeah,”  
Chrom scooches over and pats the bed next to him. Robin gets the messages and slips into the cot with him. It’s Chrom's turn to stroke the hair of the other.  
“I was just dreaming about you, in a field full of flowers...” he says.  
“I wish I had dreams like that...” Robin replies quietly.  
Robin moves his head closer to Chrom’s until thier foreheads bump.  
“I want your touch...” he whispers in Chrom's ear. “I need to you to hold me, touch me, whatever...” he adds.

The prince responds with a heated kiss, hand gripping the side of his face and the other on the small of Robin's back. Robin moans into the kiss, wrapping one arm around his broad shoulders while using another hand as leverage. The kisses get hotter and harder as they continue, Robin's hand snaking up Chrom's nightshirt and feeling up his abs and chest. Chrom begins to leave love bites along Robin's exposed neck as Robin massages his chest. Chrom moans into the crook of Robin's neck as Robin whispers heated compliments of his toned body. Chrom responds by quickly removing his shirt and pushing the tactician back into the pillows, kissing his lips with ignited force of which Robin moans in response. They passionately make out for a while, eventually ending up with a horny silverette grinding up against his lovers hips.  
Chrom responds to this by sliding his hand in between their hot bodies to feel up the bulge that has formed in Robin's pants. Robin quietly whines as Chrom gives his covered erection a gentle squeeze. Chrom then moves his face down and lifts up the tacticians shirt, kissing his slightly defined abs and leaving marks on his beautiful chest. Eventually Robin's shirt also comes off, leaving the two of them rising again off the pillows to shower each other in kisses to every exposed part of their body so far. Once Robin has left a numerous amount of marks on the Prince's tones chest, he gently pushes Chrom back into the pillows and moves his head down, pecking his abs along the way, until he comes to the bulge in the Prince's pants.

First Robin feels up the covered rod in his hand, making Chrom grunt in pleasure. Robin could feel Chrom's dick pulse in his hand, ready to be inside him, the thought giving Robin a pleasant chill down his spine. He presses a kiss to the covered tip, already moist from precum leaking out, before he undoes the pants and slips off the pants. He could see most of the defines of Chrom's cock through his small clothes, and he rubs his face against the bulging cloth, purring with excitement. He doesn’t notice Chrom's head roll back against the pillows, mouthing soundlessly Robin's name. Robin finally pulls down Chrom's boxers revealing his large penis that gently sprung out of its confines. Robin spits on his hand and strokes the cock with his hand, looking up at Chrom for approval. He is looking down at his lover, eyes filled with complete arousal. A soft moan is heard from his mouth and he moves his hand faster along the hard cock. When enough precum is made to slick up the entire dick, Robin licks up a stripe of the cock, revelling in the taste of precum before slipping that head in his mouth. Chrom moans at this action, feeling the warmth of his mouth surrounding his sensitive circumcised head. Chrom’s hands gently grab on to the soft locks of his lovers hair. Robin moves his devilish tongue around the head of his penis, flicking it against the flesh and making his lover moan even more. He then begins to move his head down the shaft, keeping the toungue flicking at that head. He begins to bob his head and succ harder on his cock while Chrom flicks his head back again against the pillows and moans in pure pleasure. Robin sucks extra hard when he finally makes it to the base of his cock and nearly chokes, feeling the large appendage throb with pleasure in his mouth and hands in his hair tighten their grip as he hears the prince moan louder. He bobs along the full length a couple more times before popping the slickened cock out of his mouth, looking up at Chrom in a seductive expression as he moves back up to eye level and kisses him on the lips once again, Chrom tasting the saltiness of his own precum on Robin's lips. Chrom growls at this and flips Robin over onto his back as he nearly rips Robin's pants and boxers off. Revealing an equally large uncircumcised cock already leaking plently of precum.

Robin jerks Robin off briefly to collect some of his precum to slick his fingers with, the lifts his lovers legs over his shoulders to reveal his hole. Chrom slides a slick finger into Robin's hole and Robin starts to pant with fervor. Chrom keeps one hand on Robin's large dick, ever so slowly jerking him off while he uses the other hand to eventually add more fingers in. After a few minutes he could shove three fingers far enough to hit Robin’s g-spot, and that’s when Robin started to beg.

“Oh Chrom... I want you inside me...”  
“Patience, my love.”  
“Chrom- ah! Chrom please... fuck me!”

With those words Chrom's dick began to throb harder, and he lost all control. He removed his fingers and lined his cock up with his hole and slowly pushed the head in, with Robin watching intently on the action while grunting with pain and pleasure. Chrom's face stared into Robin's as he slowly pushed in, eyes dark full of lust. When he finally bottomed out, he let Robin adjust to the size of the penis inside him. He watched Robin's expression. He waited until Robin stared back into his eyes and nodded slightly before he started to move.

As much as he wanted to pound into the sexy body underneath him, he moved slowly in and out of the tacticians ass. As his lovers moans went from grunts in pain, to soft moans in pleasure, Chrom starts to thrust faster.

It comes to a point where both men’s bodies get hotter and sweatier, a line of sweat trailing down the bridge of Chrom's nose and dripping onto the chest of his lover. As the pleasure mounts in both genitalia Robin's moans become louder and more drawn out, lustfully eyeing Chrom's expression as he stares right back at him, groaning in pleasure as he thrusts faster into him. Chrom groans louder as he sees Robin's shameless expression of pure ecstasy and pleasure, red splashed across his cheeks.

Chrom's harder and faster thrusts become more and more apparent as his tent is filled with not only Robin and Chrom’s pleasured moans but with the slapping of skin on skin as Chrom’s balls slap against Robin's taint. Robin starts to cry out as Chrom thrusts harder and harder against his prostate. Chrom starts to moan as loud as Robin as he hears Robin's pleads and begging and horny moans.  
“Oh Chrom...! Chrom please...fuck me harder-ah!”  
Chrom starts to spur his lover on.  
“Fuck Robin, you’re so tight...”  
“Oh gods... please, it feels so good...”  
“Tell me what you want. I want to make you feel good.” Chrom reinforces his point by thrusting hard at his prostrate.  
“Ahh, there! Fuck me there!”  
“Hngh..”

Chrom thrusts up into that node that makes Robin borderline scream with pleasure as he reaches between the two bodies and wraps his hand around Robin's rock hard dick. Robin, who’s hands spent most of the time clawing at Chrom’s shoulder and hair, moved from the shoulder and placed upon Chrom's hand, and assisted him in slowly stroking the leaking apparently bouncing between them. Robin threw his head back and moaned loudly at the contact, he could feel his high coming.

As the two men got close to their climax, Robin pulls Chrom’s head close to his by the hair and kisses him sloppily. Their tongues wrestle and they make loud smacking noises amongst hot moans coming from both of them. Chrom pulls away just for a moment to announce his approaching orgasm;  
“I’m gonna cum...!  
“Me too,”  
“Where do you want it.”  
“In my ass please...”  
Chrom thrusts become irregular and jagged and then his spills out his seed into Robin's hole with a long drawn out moan against his lovers mouth. The feeling of warm cum filling up his walls pushes Robin over the edge, spurting white ropes of cum all over their hands and abdomens whilst letting out a scream of pleasure.

They both lie there’s, Chrom on top of Robin, basking in their post high. Chrom places his non cum stained hand onto the silverette's cheek and softly kisses him. Robin then returns the kiss, lazily using his tongue and then pressing soft kisses on his lovers forehead and cheeks. He then licks of the cum staining both of their hands as Chrom finally rolls of his and lies next to him, wrapping a strong arm securely around Robin's frame. His kisses Robin’s neck lightly and murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. They lie there like that for a bit before Robin turns into him and softly kisses his lips;  
“I love you, Chrom.”  
“Stay here with me, I'll keep those nightmares away from you when you fall asleep in my arms.” Chrom whispers back. Robin smiles into Chrom's chest.  
“Mm, I would like that. I would like that very much...” he murmurs. Chrom positions himself in a way so both men are in a comfortable sleeping position; Robin leaning on Chrom's chest while Chrom is nuzzling in the soft hair of his. As Robin drifts off, he hears the last words in his waking before he drops into a dreamless sleep.  
“I love you, Robin.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Proceeds to die


End file.
